


Get some sleep

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week, Lapidot Week 2016, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Rest, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Lapis finds Peridot up in the middle of the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting tired myself

It’s around 2:00 am. The windows are wide open and bringing in the icy draft inside the house. Lapis gruffly awakens from her slumber, unsure why she had even woken up. She hardly ascends up her bed, shattered and weary after an abyss of a long day with Peridot. Her cluttered blue hair was covering most of her face along with her head lay down sideward. She curls inside the blanket keeping herself warm and barred. Then as she cascades back to sleep, she relishes the silence inside the room. But she noticed someone was absent from her manifestation.

The blue haired girl moans as she rises up her mattress, staring at a creased part of the bed. The breeze gets stronger once Lapis unearths out of the blanket. Hence she sluggishly goes to close the window, causing the curtains to finally stop swishing. “That’s better…” She says wrapping her arms around herself. She shifts back to looking at the deserted part of the bed. “Now where is she?”

She exits the bedroom and commences looking for where her girlfriend had disappeared to. Before Lapis could pace to the living room, she overhears lurid mumbling mixed with the sound of a keyboard typing. She gaits to the middle of the living room, and sees Peridot factually at hand. Her palms were typing weightily on her laptop, squinting from the screen light up on her face.

Textbooks were strewn on the coffee table, along with scattered pages of paper all over the place. She was clearly studying for a report that was due this week. But it was after midnight, and she was deskbound like a mad scientist.

“Peridot, what are you doing here?” Lapis asks rubbing her eyes.

The blonde gapes at her. “Um, completing reports…” Peri replies exhausted. She was asleep with Lapis at 10 in the evening. But when did she get out of bed and began revising? How did she even get up in the first place?

“How long have you been here?” she asks.

“Not too long. Mostly for how long you were dozing off.”

“It’s the middle of the night Peri. Get back to bed.” Lapis orders

“I can’t. I need to finish this first.” Peridot says fronting her screen. “Just a few more pages to go…I think”. The blue haired girl sighs.

“You can just finish that tomorrow! It’s not due until 3 days.”

Peridot gets frustrated. “You couldn’t even shut the damn widows before we slept!” she exclaims. “I’ve been working on this since yesterday and I can’t sleep until it’s done.”

Lapis clouts her palm on her face and sighs gallingly.

“We’re both tired, Peri. But we had a long day today. And you look awfully tired…”

Peridot yawns again. “I look fine.” She rubs her eyes under her glasses.

Lapis needed to coax Peridot to slumber one way or another. Even a discerning girl like her needed to take cessations from readings. She took a seat by the couch next to her girlfriend and leaned her arm against hers. She rests her head on top of the blonde’s shoulder, forging her confusion and inclination. Her fingers stop typing for a moment.

Lapis’ blue tresses fluffs on Peridot’s facet, sensing how lax and dense her hair actually is. She senses her exhale imminent as she tries to grow comfy with her. “Please, don’t nap on me…” she says before faintly blushing.

“Then stop working.” Lapis nuzzles even more. “You’re a tired nerd that needs to rest.” 

Even though she needed to finish her class work, Lapis would linger to trouble her for the whole night if she didn’t actually acquire any rest. She grunts bleakly as she gently pushes the blue haired girl from her side. Lapis gapes at her standing up and shutting down her laptop. “If this will make you any feel better…” Peri says walking out of the living room.

“It will.” Lapis replies following her.

They finally walk back to the bedroom and get into bed, casing themselves with the blanket. Peridot takes her glasses off and acquires the vacant part of the bed in which she had left earlier. Her eyes close and descend into her exhaustion, digging her head on her pillow. As she tries to slumber, Lapis snugs nearer to Peri’s body, wrapping her arm around her like a stuffed animal. A slight groan perceives as she embraces her tenderly. Peridot feels her grasp around her, opening her eyes marginally.

“Your arm is very cold.” she comments facing her.

“So are your legs.” Lapis replies.

“You didn’t put me here just so you could cuddle with me, right?” Peri assumes.

“No. I just wanted you to fall asleep with me.”

“You could’ve just slept alone…”

“That’s the point. I’ll be alone.” Lapis points out.

Peridot turns her pupils downward. “Oh…” her arm clinches on Lapis’. “I keep forgetting how scared you can be sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t say scared.” Lapis says. “But it’s something like that.”

Her head bumps into Peridot’s. “Just don’t ever leave the room and force yourself to research again…” she says before shutting her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Peri answers. She grasps Lapis excessively, comforting her as they both lose consciousness. The night went by shortly after as nothing disturbed them from taking a drawn-out rest.

The next morning, Peridot’s arm was still wrapped around Lapis, as well Lapis’ arm still enfolded on Peridot. Her eyes open abruptly, gawking at the blue haired girl under her chin. She felt entirely rested at last. Just like what Lapis wanted. She moves her arm out of the way and jumps out of bed, chafing her face to rouse herself up all the more.

She glances at the clock that was by the dresser where she placed her glasses. “Hmm…” she looks at the time. It’s 9:01 am.


End file.
